


For Good Luck

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, Gen, theme - four leaf clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: To cheer up their friend, Koyuki and Ryusei take it upon themselves to find Mahiru a good luck charm. They get a little help from an unexpected source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, as soon as I saw Ophelia with the four leaf clover crown on her head - I had this idea. So here it is, fleshed out a bit more.

There were fields of clover in front of two children, crouched down on their knees and digging through the endless green to find something truly special. They wanted to find a four leaf clover. The theory of the taller, but much quieter boy, was that by finding a special flower they could cheer up their sad friend. It had been a week since the funeral and still Mahiru hadn’t truly, properly smiled at them since. They knew the difference. They could tell, where the rest of the class had failed to notice.

It had surprised Ryusei when Koyuki approached him, twiddling his thumbs, after school that day. He had soccer practice to be getting to and he usually wouldn’t have let the other boy hold him up, but then Koyuki had surpised him. His friend had straightened up from his hesitant posture, clasped his hands together in front of him, and pleaded, “I need your help!” He even added on, “For Mahiru,” as if Ryusei had to be persuaded anymore. Because if there was one thing he wouldn’t do, it was let a friend down when they needed him the most.

That led them to scavenging the park for clovers as the sun began to sink in the sky. As shadows crept from the trees, beginning to extend and meld with theirs. It was getting close to the time that they should be heading home, but neither of them wanted to give up and leave empty-handed. A childish stubborness that didn’t go unnoticed.

A man from beneath the trees approached them, spinning a clover in his hands. He had on a scarf that was at odds with the warm weather, and he looked like one of those characters straight from a stage play. The cheery kind that said things, “Top of the morning to you,” and, “Isn’t it a marvelous day?”

“Hello, boys,” the stranger said instead, grinning from ear to ear. “I think I may have found what you were looking for!” He held out the clover for further inspection and it was exactly that: a four leaf clover. “I can give it to you, if you like.”

Koyuki gushed out an immediate thank you, reaching for it, but Ryusei slapped his hand away and glared at the odd man. “What do you want? Go away, you weirdo, we can find what we want on our own!” He stuck out his tongue and grabbed Koyuki’s hand, pulling him along. “Stay away from guys like that. You might get kidnapped or something,” he scolded his friend, finally dropping his hand when they reached a new spot of clovers. “Let’s keep looking for our own. Mahiru will like ours better.”

“‘Mahiru will like ours better,’” mimicked the man, crouching down beside them. Ryusei blinked in stunned disbelief, glancing from where the man had surely been standing earlier to where he was now. To cover that sort of distance with that sort of speed, he couldn’t be human. Protectively, he stood in front of Koyuki, shielding the taller boy from the stranger.

“Get lost,” he ground out, “and take your stupid four leaf clover with you.”

Pouting, the man spun the flower in his hands again. “Awww, come on. I’m trying to be nice here. You’re hurting my feelings, kid. You know, I was once called a master of finding these things. I bet I can find you ten more.”

In delight, Koyuki clapped his hands and stepped around his friend to better see the person trying to help them. “That would be wonderful! Our friend is really sad and we want to cheer him up. Do you think we would have enough to make a bracelet?” asked the boy in earnest. “I think he would like that more than anything! Mahiru loves that kind of thing!”

The man rubbed at his chin, humming to himself. “I suppose I can manage enough for that.” He disappeared back into the forest without further prompting, and Ryusei saw that as his chance. He started pushing at his friend’s back, ushering him to get moving.

“We’re out of here,” Ryusei stressed, “before that weirdo comes back.”

“Who are you calling a weirdo?” Glancing over his shoulder and wincing at the sight, Ryusei had to admit that this guy really didn’t seem human. He had never seen someone that fast. “Here,” a cascade of clovers fell into Koyuki’s open hands, “sweets for the sweet.”

“Thank you, mister!” Koyuki held each one with the utmost care, making sure not to crush them as he finally started walking toward the park entrance. “We have to go home now, but you were a great help!”

Ryusei followed after his friend, grateful that they were leaving the strange man behind. He wasn’t prepared to hear: “At least I was a help to someone. Anyone. Cheer up, Mahiru, whoever you are.” A touch too caring for a mere stranger’s voice. He turned to glare and tell the guy to back off again, but there was no one there. Merely clovers drifting in the wind.


End file.
